


Ugly sweaters and Christmas cuddles

by Victoriancrow



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas, Happy Memories, M/M, Party, Ugly Sweaters, its happy, this is just a nice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas on the Mother of Invention and for once everyone is having fun without worry. Maine and Wash are having a nice time together in their ugly sweaters. This is written for my roommate who wanted just nice Mainewash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly sweaters and Christmas cuddles

“This is the ugliest sweater ever... of all time… I love it!!” Maine smiled at the small freelancer as he opened his present from the other. Maine had made sure to choose the most cringe-worthy cat Xmas sweater he could. Watching the other pull the sweater on the noticed that he may have gotten the sweater a few sizes too big. The silent freelancer had to help the younger figure out where all of the exit routes were gaining a wheezy laugh. Once the blonds head was out of the seater Maine was greeted by a large freckled smile. “Thank you Maine.” The bald man was pulled down and kissed gently. “Now open yours!”

The blond shoved a box into the others hands. Unwrapping the sparkling silver wrapping paper Maine pulled out a sweater. At first glance it did not look very interesting though upon unfolding it Maine say that is was covered in teddy bear buttons with little bow ties. The seater itself was green and red stripped with green designs in the red parts. Maine chuckled roughly and put the piece of clothing on himself so the couple matched in their hideous clothing.

It was Christmas Eve on the Mother of Invention, and everyone was in the eating are exchanging gifts and drinking. The twins were in charge of mixing the drinks while 479er, CT, and Carolina talked in one of the corners. Wyoming and Florida were sitting on the couch with the British man braiding the others hair and placing fake poinsettias in the long raven hair as he went babbling out knock knock jokes to the others delight. York was watched the girls chatting in the corner before walking over to the two cuddling freelancers to offer them each a drink. Maine refused the alcoholic beverage but, to his surprise, Wash accepted the fruity drink. After receiving a look from the older York explained how the drink, a slice of Heaven, was primarily juice with only a shot of alcohol in it. Maine nodded and listened to the two friends talk about missions and the kitten that Wash had somehow snuck onto the ship a month after he had started.

The party continued on with laughter and stories of their lives before Project Freelancer. The conversations continued until early morning when all were either drunk or heading to bed. Maine picked up his stumbling boyfriend off of the floor from where he had fallen in a giggling mess after hearing York latest joke. The taller looked at York and grunted motioning over to the bedrooms. York gave the okay sign before going back over towards North to tell his joke to his other friend.

Walking into the bedroom Maine laid the blond down and covered him up with one of the free floating blankets that littered the room. The blanket was just about as ugly as Wash’s sweater and covered with the same amount of cats. Wash was not good at holding his alcohol though, luckily for him, all that happened when Wash drank was he got sleepy and cuddly. As if on que Wash’s blue eyes fluttered open to look at the taller.

“Maine?” He grumbled out reaching for the others and grasping it. “Come here.” He tugged on the limb until Maine sat down with a smile. Kicking off his boots and removing his own sweater before lying next to each other allowing the smaller to cuddle up next to him. Maine wrapped his strong arms around the others body and nuzzled his head into the other hair. It smelled like cinnamon and sugar to the taller. He let out a sigh alerting the other that his face was so close to his own. Wash lifted his head and kissed the other wrapping his arms around the others neck. The kiss was soft yet semi demanding. Maine knew that Wash wanted to go further that night, but with as drunk as wash was, the taller refused to do anything other than hold him and kiss. 

In no time Wash had tired himself out and slipped back into a deep sleep. Re-positioning the smaller Maine maneuvered the two under the covers and held the smaller to his chest. He kissed the others head and the two fell asleep to the sounds of Christmas music playing over the speakers thanks to York and Delta. It had been a nice holiday for the group. Sadly it would be the last holiday the group would spend together


End file.
